gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Fil:Miss Freeze/@comment-6338022-20130211150808/@comment-6338022-20130318192838
Mouias, oublie l’histoire des chatons (enfin je sens que je vais encore en entendre parler mais bon…^^) ! Bin oui j’ai souri, OBLIGEE en même temps =) Pas trop bien dormi, non ! J’ai rêvé que tu balançais des chatons dans un panier ?! O_o Je comprends pas… trop bizarre xD (tout à fait^^) Ouch, alors tu ne vas pas faire long gleek ce soir x) La suite aussi : (BON COURAGE A TOI AUSSI et à dans quelques heures… minutes) *j’ai pas d’origines marseillaises pourtant…* xD Entre nous, c’est vrai que son attitude peut surprendre de prime abord, mais tu t’y fais lorsque tu t’aperçois que, sous cette carapace de sergent-sadique-sans-<3, se cache un petit être fragile, adepte de niaiseries inimaginables (comme des petits chatons entrelacés O_O) ! =P =P =P Mais c’est même pas une « bonne impression », ce soir je rentre, j’étais blasée, mais mode VRAIMENT blasée par ma journée de ***, un mal de crâne énorme, la totale quoi ! Je te passe les détails… Dans le train, je pose les yeux sur mon cellphone, je lis ton message et TADAAA ! Sourire + disparition de ma migraine ! Unbelievible ! Je vais finir par croire que tu as vraiment des pouvoirs magiques ?! *flippant* =) enfin BREF wow^^ « compliment détourné » => xD Où ça ?^^ Des apparitions, des apparitions ! *banderoles en folie* Oui, surtout c’est un secret between us ! *je tiens à ma réputation* x) Oui, j’aime bien glisser un peu d’anglais, estime-toi heureuse ich spreche kein Deutsch mit dir =P J’espère pour toi que tu as des connaissances avancées en électronique car n’est pas encore né celui/celle qui parviendra à me décrypter =D Mais tu peux toujours essayer ;) Ils sont un peu TROP géniaux à mon goût… xD Le lundi, le mode optimiste est en phase de rodage. Comme mentionné précédemment, il a eu quelques problèmes au décollage cette semaine, mais c’était sans compter une aide inattendu… =) *Vu la répartie dont tu disposes, je m’en ferais plus pour eux que pour toi *=P J’ai (un peu) tendance à m’emballer quand je parle d’un sujet qui ma passionne (tu l’auras peut-être remarqué xD) mais je me freine car nos messages sont déjà suffisament denses^^ MDRR pour les pigeons ! Ahhhhhhhh côté fleur bleue… qu’est-ce que je disais ! xD Te voilà déjà sergent-prof-tutrice, je suis de tout cœur avec toi, tu peux le faire *allume un cierge en écoutant Candles in the Wind* x) On peut rêver^^ Ben tu le sais maintenant =P Bretagne ? Sérieux ? *allume plus de cierges et mets Elton à fond pour couvrir mon rire* xD Oui, oui, vraiment, c’était assez sympa en plus, bien que j’eus préféré Wannabe… ^^ Je vois le genre, tu n’aimais déjà pas être mise dans des cases… ;) Qui a parlé de chatons ? *lève les yeux au ciel et sifflote* PREACH ! L’uniforme de Cheerios, c’est vrai qu’on en peu plus au bout d’un moment… (sauf pour Blaine, pour l’instant je ne m’en lasse pas xD). Point du tout, point du tout, il n’y a jamais trop de Freezy ! ;) Je m’en doute, ça prend un temps fou de s’occuper d’un site… donc c’est normal de te féliciter pour ton taf, en plus, il y a pas toujours beaucoup de retours -positifs- des users =/ et je sais que ça peut être démotivant, donc quand ça va faut le dire ! Surtout que je trouve que c’est le meilleur site fr sur la série ;) *et je les connais TOUS* =) JE RETIRE LE « SANS CŒUR » depuis que tu es devenu mon anti-mal-de-tête officiel, je te dois bien ça ! ;) Sur ce, je n’ai pas fait honneur à Flash pour ma rapidité… Mais on ne peut pas être toujours à son maximum, surtout le lundi =) Si ma mémoire est bonne, tu avais encore pas mal de boulot jusqu’à demain, donc courage again (on ne le dit jamais assez) ! xo